


Showing love through breakfast

by ChaosKasha



Series: It takes a fool to remain sane, so we're all fools in love [3]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, lovely little ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKasha/pseuds/ChaosKasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Ben contemplates waking Bea up so she can get home. But it's just too hard to let her go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing love through breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This really is a ridiculously short chapter! I was away at a camp/conference thing, and had barely any time to write or upload this. It gets better!

Chapter to be found on tumblr [here](http://chaoskasha.tumblr.com/post/107003181620/i-managed-to-hack-the-wi-fi-of-the-school-im)

 

Day 3: Breakfast

As the credits of _UP_ starts to roll, Ben twists his head to look down at Bea. She fell asleep before the house had even been lifted up by all those balloons, and is now snoring gently on his chest. He briefly considers waking her, but ultimately decides she can sleep for a while longer. It is a Friday night, after all. No school to get up for early the next morning.

Sometimes, he can hardly believe this is actually happening. Bea, lying here in his bed, sleeping softly beside him. All those confusing, terrifying feelings tormenting him when he was fourteen have settled into a state similar to the sea: sometimes calm and steady, other times wild, rushing and dangerous, but always constant and strong. At times, he can’t sit still, the excitement of loving Bea and having her return those feelings fills his body with too much energy. Other times, he is content with just sitting there, looking at her, and revel in those emotions.

This is one of those times. He knows he should wake her, should tell her it’s almost midnight and that she probably should head home soon. But he just can’t. Her body is warm against his, her hair smells so nice, and even her snores are endearing. He pulls her a little bit closer, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. She inhales, smiles a bit when she can smell him (and holy shit, it’s enough to make him want to wake her so he can kiss her!), and cuddles closer to him, shifting her head to rest more comfortably against his chest, sighing happily when she finds the perfect spot. And that is what seals the deal for Benedick.

He drapes his blankets over the two of them, and puts his other arm around Bea as well. He doesn’t care that they’ll both be uncomfortable tomorrow, having slept in their clothes, because right now, he’s got the girl of his dreams in his arms, and there is no way he’s giving it up! Before he succumbs to sleep, he sends a mental note of thanks to his mum for going grocery shopping earlier today. Tomorrow, he’ll make Bea banana milkshakes for breakfast!


End file.
